The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus plant, botanically known as Dianthus gratianopolitanus ‘Bedazzled’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bedazzled’. The new cultivar represents a new cultivar of cheddar pinks, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Bedazzled’ was discovered in a container block in the Inventor's nursery in Alpharetta, Ga. in August of 2007. The new cultivar derived as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Dianthus gratianopolitanus ‘Bewitched’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,159).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in August of 2007 in Dahlonega, Ga. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.